


Desire! (I cant stop now)

by mahkent



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, it's just porn folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahkent/pseuds/mahkent
Summary: He's playing with Evan. Keying him up and letting him down, listening to him whine and beg for more.





	Desire! (I cant stop now)

Evan's body curls. The muscles not quite obeying him, Vinny hears his friend panting and gasping out _Vin, Vin-_ in a way that isn't upset or pained. Aroused. Evan's aroused, as evidenced by the slickness of the fluid on Vinny’s lips and tongue and some on his nose, because he didn't quite know how to do this.

Truthfully, though? Vinny never thought he'd be doing this. His tongue flat against Evan’s vagina, pressing against the warmth and then pulling away so he can lick up the length of the thing. The clitoris under his tongue is thick and long and hot, and he's humming quietly against it and listening to how Evan's moans pitch and grow in intensity. 

Vinny relaxes his pace. Slowing it to a comfortable hum-lick-pause, Evan shudders and grabs Vinny’s hair with one shaking hand. _Vin, please,_ he gasps as Vinny pulls his head away from Evan's crotch for a moment. Smiling up at his friend- who’s looking down with lust hazed eyes, cheeks and chest flushed with his arousal- Vinny just laughs, quietly, then returns to the slow pace.

He's playing with Evan. Keying him up and letting him down, listening to him whine and beg for more. Listening to the quiet _faster faster Vin- pleases- jackass- faster-_ , he speeds it up just enough that the slickness from Evan’s crotch intensifies. It's fascinating, how vulnerable Evan is right now; his body isn't obeying him, Vinny knows, when he flicks a tongue against that long clitoris and Evan’s body spasms. 

Evan’s quick, though. Vinny’s researched how long it can take for vaginas to reach orgasm- this is very fast, maybe due to the fact that his beard is rubbing against the folds and Evan keeps moaning louder and louder. He's doing something right. This may be his first time, the only research he has a cursory search before Evan pulled his pants down and Vinny thought _to hell with it, I'll play around_. Evan’s thighs clamp around his head- strong, solid, the muscles shake and spasm as Vinny wraps his lips around that clit-cock-whatever it is and sucks. 

Evan practically howls. His fingers straighten then curl, his spine arcs, the slickness rubs against Vinny’s face as Evan’s hips jerk up. Spasms so violent he could be seizing- if it weren't for the fact that Vinny looks up and sees Evan’s eyes rolled back, his mouth open in a cry of ecstasy, he'd be worried. As is, though? He comes without even touching himself - an afterthought, he was focused on making Evan feel good but the warmth between his legs is so satisfying - and laughs into the warmth between Evan’s legs. 

Evan goes limp. Still beyond his chest heaving, the soft folds between his legs twitching even as Vinny pulls his face away, Evan’s body is flushed a handsome red. His cheeks and ears are bright, hot, and when Vinny laughs in delight Evan’s unfocused eyes slide to him. Fogged with lust, the aftermath of the pleasure Vinny wanted so bad to give him and did. Evan’s smile is endearingly crooked.

“Fuck me, Vin,” Vinny’s best friend - something more? - breathes. Vinny just laughs again, one hand moving to rest against Evan’s warm, almost soft stomach. Vinny just looks down at his friend, a piece of art sprawled over the bedsheets, and feels so happy he almost forgets to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> never wrote sex involving vaginas before! i just think evan should feel good and vinny is very handsome. 
> 
> this is unrelated to dog verse, but could be in that verse if you want, i guess. also i swear im working on the next chapter.


End file.
